


Supernova

by krabapple



Series: Variable Stars universe [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krabapple/pseuds/krabapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Louise meets Jean Louise -- Jeannie comes to visit Atlantis. Set in the <i>Variable Stars</i> universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> A completely self-indulgent sequel. You might want to read VS first, but this would probably make more or less sense without it.
> 
> References to "The Shrine" and "Miller's Crossing." Pretty much an AU after 5x6.

They're waiting in front of the gate for the signal from Earth, for the SGC to call in. Rodney's there because has to be, though John suspects he's also there because he wants to be, all squirming and shifting from foot to foot aside. Teyla is there for Rodney and out of her own seemingly infinite well of kindness and friendship. From the look on Ronon's face one might think that he's there for the sheer amusement of watching Rodney squirm, but John knows better, knows that Ronon has developed a sweet kind of affection for Jeannie, for all the Millers, really, since Jeannie had been kidnapped. John can't really explain it, but knows that somehow the Millers are familiar to Ronon in a way no one else is, and that Ronon is fond of all of them -- there's no other explanation for Ronon eating tofu, at least in John's mind.

John is there, too, of course, because, well, it's _Rodney_ and _Jeannie_ and as John learned on Jeannie's first visit to Atlantis, that's a combination never to miss. Besides, he has a bet going with Ronon on when Jeannie is going to call Rodney "Meredith," and he'll be damned if he misses it; John's bet is that it will be right out of the gate, though Ronon has a Snickers on dinner. John has Scout, too, because there's no way she should miss this, either. He's flying her around above his head, making little "zoom" noises as she moves. Rodney looks vaguely annoyed, but that only makes John do it a little faster, makes his airplane imitation a little louder, and Scout starts to giggle, little "heh heh heh heh" noises as she moves back and forth. John grins.

"Incoming wormhole," Chuck announces from the control room above them, and Rodney moves again restlessly. "SGC is announcing the arrival of Jeannie Miller."

No sooner has Chuck made the announcement and the gate whooshed into life then Jeannie is stepping through, rolling a suitcase behind her. The gate closes and Jeannie smiles broadly. "Meredith!" she says, coming forward and engulfing Rodney in a hug.

John and Ronon exchange a look over Rodney's head as John adjusts Scout to his side, bouncing her slightly.

After the hug is over, Rodney starts to make introductions, as if Jeannie hasn't met any of the team before. Jeannie hugs Ronon first; he doesn't embrace her but does pat her back sincerely, if a little awkwardly. Teyla and Jeannie exchange a sincere hug of friendship as Rodney shifts from foot to foot again.

"This is . . . well, you know Sheppard," Rodney says, gesturing with a hand at John, who accepts Jeannie's hug as graciously as he can with one arm already occupied.

"And who is this cutie pie?" Jeannie asks, taking one of Scout's hands in her own and smiling at her.

"That's, um," Rodney says.

John raises an eyebrow. "You haven't told her?" he asks Rodney.

"Well, it's not like she's _my_ kid," Rodney protests.

John scowls as Jeannie looks up from smiling at Scout, looking back and forth between Rodney and John. "What? What did I miss?" she asks.

"Rodney," Teyla says, turning just that one word into a scolding.

Rodney sighs. "I. Jean Louise, meet Jean Louise." He pauses. "That's Scout. Scout Sheppard -- she's John's daughter."

Jeannie looks surprised, and turns to John. "Is there -- um. Did you -- are you . . . she's --"

John knows what Jeannie's trying to ask, shakes his head. "She was a little, uh, surprise gift from some Ancient tech one of our trading partners had. There's no. Well, they only need one set of DNA, let's say."

Jeannie blushes slightly. "Oh! Well. Congratulations! She's beautiful."

"Thanks," John says, wryly, just as Jeannie turns around and slugs Rodney in the arm, hard.

"Ow! Hey!" Rodney protests. John doesn't miss Teyla's smile or Ronon's snort.

"John has a baby, and you don't tell me?" Jeannie asks, hitting Rodney again.

"Well. She's not my baby," Rodney says, earning a kick to the shin from Jeannie. "Jesus, Jeannie."

"That's no excuse, Mer! I thought . . . we were closer. That you told me about your life, about your friends." Jeannie has her hands on her hips by this time.

Rodney sighs. "We are -- I do!" Jeannie frowns. "I. We've just been busy, that's all."

John leans forward. "I still don't think you've said the magic words, McKay," he says.

Rodney sighs heavily again, passes a hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jeannie."

"Well. If you." Jeannie looks slightly mollified. "Okay. Apology accepted, Mer."

"Yes, well. Now that we've cleared that up, we can show you to your rooms," Rodney says briskly. Ronon picks up Jeannie's bag, and Jeannie smiles at him before turning back to John.

"She really is beautiful, John."

"Yeah, I like her," John drawls, smiling.

"Oh! And I had an idea about her waking up more in the night thing," Jeannie continues, falling into step next to John as the group starts to head out of the gateroom and down the hall to her rooms.

"Oh, yeah? I don't expect her to always sleep through the night, but she was sleeping for a lot longer periods than she is now."

"Is she eating when she gets up, or does she need comfort?"

John thinks about it. "You know, she mostly just guzzles a bottle and goes back to sleep. Not that she doesn't like the cuddling, but once she's eaten and been changed she's usually good to go."

"Hey, wait," Rodney says from behind them.

John and Jeannie ignore him. "I think she might be ready to try some real food," Jeannie says.

"You think?" John frowns. "Keller said to wait until she was six months."

"How old is she now?" Jeannie asks, just as Rodney says, " _Wait_."

Jeannie and John stop walking; Rodney nearly bumps into them, though Ronon and Teyla, who are bringing up the rear, wisely stop with room to spare. "Almost five and a half months," John says.

"Close enough," Jeannie says. "I think she might not be getting enough calories from the formula anymore -- she might really be hungry more often, so she's waking up to eat more often." Jeannie shrugs. "You could try it, anyway. Some mashed up pears or banana won't hurt anything."

Rodney holds up his hands. "You," he points to John. "And you," he points to Jeannie, and then waves a finger back and forth between them. "You -- you set me up."

"Can't get anything by him," Jeannie says, amused.

"You should have told your sister, McKay," John says.

"Apparently, you already did," Rodney answers.

"She's one of the two moms I know, McKay," Johns says, gesturing to Teyla. "Where else do you think I'd go for advice? Caldwell?"

"Well. No," Rodney says. "I thought you read a lot."

"There's only so much a book can tell you about these things, Rodney," Teyla says. "Talking to other parents is a time-tested way of gathering information and support."

"You were in on this, too?" Rodney asks her.

"You're the one who is her _brother_. Idiot," John says, fondly.

Rodney frowns. "Huh."

John starts to walk again, the group following him.

"Was the hitting really necessary?" Rodney asks.

Jeannie laughs. "Yes."

"I thought her kick was a pretty good move," Ronon says, grinning widely when Rodney looks at him.

Jeannie laughs harder. "Thanks!" she says as they reach the door to her guest quarters.

 

***

 

It is Jeannie who puts Scout to bed for the night, cooing softly to her as she puts her in the crib, low, soft words of motherhood spilling from her lips as she kisses the baby goodnight.

John swallows hard and has to look away, trying not to think again about what Scout is being denied and what he can't possibly offer her.

Rodney has poured all three of them some of the Merlot Jeannie snuck into her bag and hands John a glass as Jeannie comes back over to John's small living area. She sits on the couch next to John, smiling, her curls bouncing a little as they settle down around her; Rodney sits on the floor, his laptop balanced on the battered table, a gift from Halling, which serves as John's coffee table.

"So do I get to be Aunt Jeannie?" Jeannie asks, grinning at John.

John smiles back. "Sure," he says easily, sipping his wine.

"Actually, about that," Rodney says. John raises an eyebrow.

Rodney's chin goes up. "I'm her official guardian, you know."

Jeannie's eyebrows go up. "You are?"

"Yes. John has stipulated, in his wishes, that should he do something, like, I don't know, fly a puddlejumper into the control room --"

"That was one time!"

"Or use a Wraith dart to urge two hive ships to fire on each other --"

"Again, one time!"

"Or fly a jumper into the middle of enemy territory with a bomb --"

"Jesus, Rodney, she gets your point!" John says. Jeannie laughs.

"At any rate, I would gain custody of Scout," Rodney finishes, and John is oddly touched by the note of pride in Rodney's voice.

"Well. I'm not usually one to question John's sanity, but," Jeannie starts.

"Granted, he saved all of us on those occasions, but you never know --" Rodney says. John kicks him in the knee with his bare foot.

Jeannie laughs again. "I mean, with giving you custody of his child," she says.

"Oh," Rodney manages.

Jeannie tilts her head at him. "Oh, Mer. I kid because I love."

"Oh. Well," Rodney says, and John can hear the pleased sound in his voice.

"I'm sure you'd make a fine father, Rodney. Or a fine guardian. Whichever."

John swears he sees Rodney blush.

"I'm surprised he didn't urge you to name her Meredith after him," Jeannie continues, turning to John.

John smiles. "Ronon did, actually."

"Ronon has excellent taste," Rodney says. "Uh. Which I don't say often."

John shakes his head as Jeannie grins into her wine.

All at once, Rodney seems to sit up straighter; he closes his laptop and puts down his wine glass. Jeannie tucks her feet underneath her on the couch, but suddenly becomes focused on Rodney in that intense, all-consuming way all the McKays seem to share, even Madison. Some familial signal of communication has passed between them, one John missed when it happened, though he sees the results. He has the urge to leave, a nearly impossible to ignore prickling underneath his skin, but he manages not to, though he can feel his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"I. There's something else you should know, Jeannie," Rodney says. "Something _I_ should tell you."

"Okay, Mer," Jeannie says, her voice solid but soft.

"I. Sheppard -- John. John and I have been . . . seeing each other. Involved."

"Oh."

"Not for long. I mean -- for a little while. A few months, after Scout was . . . born."

"I see."

"And you're my sister, and this is important to me; I mean, he -- well. Everything here is important to me. I thought you should know," Rodney finishes, his chin tilted up, not in defiance, John recognizes, but in defense. John has never wanted to kiss Rodney more in his entire life.

"Well, Meredith," Jeannie begins.

"I know that's not what you had envisioned for me, exactly," Rodney says, cutting her off, babbling a little, John knows, in case she's going to say something he doesn't want to hear. "He's no Katie Brown, but --"

"Well, excuse me," John says softly, sarcastically.

" _Rodney_ ," Jeannie says, her use of Rodney's chosen name quieting her brother. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. And you look pretty damn happy to me," she says, and John can see the wetness in her eyes.

"Oh," Rodney says.

"God. You've snagged John Sheppard and his kid. Why wouldn't I be happy for you?"

"Okay."

"I mean, have you _looked_ at him?" Jeannie continues.

"Well, alright now," John says.

"I _know_ , right?" Rodney says.

" _Yeah_ ," Jeannie confirms.

"Oh my God," John says, covering his eyes with a hand.

"Have you seen his arms?" Rodney asks.

"Jesus, McKay," John starts.

"I don't know, the ass is pretty good, too," Jeannie grins.

"Yeah," Rodney seems to be thinking about it. "It's not bad. His abs, though, let me tell you --"

"I'm going to have to go set myself on fire," John says.

" _And_ he can do math," Rodney adds.

"Oh yeah?"

"B.A. from Stanford, M.A. from M.I.T."

"That _is_ hot," Jeannie agrees.

"Fire might not be fast enough . . ." John muses.

" _Applied_ mathematics," Rodney says.

Jeannie laughs. "You did hit the jackpot," she says. She gets up and steps past John, wraps what she can reach of Rodney, mostly his shoulders, into a hug. "You did good, Mer," she whispers into Rodney's hair, and John has to swallow past the lump in his throat.

When Jeannie lets go and sits back down, Rodney's face is flushed with happiness.

 

****

 

John finds Jeannie in the lab the next day. She's allegedly on Atlantis just to visit Rodney, but visiting Rodney of course means spending time in the labs, and Jeannie spending time in the labs means that she's also working in the labs. Sure enough, when John walks in Jeannie and Rodney are at a whiteboard, a small group of staff including Zelenka and Miko gathered around them. They're arguing over some turn Jeannie made in the equation, which she insists is correct and Rodney, of course, insists is not.

"If you would just listen to me," Jeannie says.

"I have been listening to you, and you're wrong. There's no way the fractal could --"

"It _could_ and you're not _listening_ , you're ranting, which is frankly a little unbecoming, Mer."

Zelenka coughs a laugh into his hand.

"Oh, please, Radek --" Rodney starts, whirling on Zelenka. He sees John and stops.

John clears his throat. Scout is secure in the Snuggly on his chest, facing out, since she's happiest when she can look out and see what's going on. "Um. I just stopped by to see if I could borrow Jeannie for a minute. I need to go supervise the new arrivals' training practice with Ronon, and I really don't feel comfortable having Scout with me. If you don't mind --"

"Of course I don't mind," Jeannie says, putting the cap on her dry erase marker with a click. "As long as Mer can keep from opening a hole in the space-time continuum until I can get back --"

"Oh, for God's sake," Rodney says. He waves a hand toward the door. "Just -- go and have your quality baby time."

"I will make sure Rodney does not destroy universe while you are gone," Zelenka says to Jeannie.

Rodney rolls his eyes as Jeannie grins.

"Colonel, it's my turn next time," Miko says, smiling.

John smiles and gives her two thumbs up. "Sure thing," he says he and Jeannie leave the room.

They start down the hallway together, and John reaches up to scratch the back of his neck. "Actually, Jeannie. The Marine thing isn't until later -- I was just hoping we could have a few minutes to talk. About the thing," he says.

Jeannie nods. "Sure. Why don't you let me get it from my quarters, and I'll meet you . . ." she trails off.

"The mess is fine; it's usually pretty empty this time of day," John fills in.

"Okay, great. I'll see you there."

"Yeah," John says and veers right as Jeannie goes left.

 

****

John's sitting at a table out on the balcony; now that the weather is better, the mess staff has set up small tables outside. Jeannie drops into the chair opposite him with a file folder and a huge cup of tea. She smiles.

"Here, let me," she says, reaching her arms out for Scout, who is sitting in John's lap gumming a plush firefly that has a rattle inside.

"You don't have to," John says.

"Hey, I was brought here on the pretense of having some quality baby bonding time, and I intend to cash in on that," Jeannie grins, opening and closing her hands.

John smiles and plucks Scout up, handing her to Jeannie. The baby whimpers just the slightest bit as she changes hands, but as soon as Jeannie blows a raspberry into her neck she giggles, letting Jeannie settle her into her own lap. Jeannie looks up and smiles brightly.

"God, John, she is such a happy baby."

"You think?" John asks.

"Of course! She's a cutie, trusts everyone around her -- she must feel very safe here," Jeannie says.

John ducks his head. "I hope so." He sighs.

"I know so," Jeannie says softly, rattling the firefly a little bit.

"It's not going to get easier, is it?" John asks.

"Nope," Jeannie grins. "Sorry. And you'll feel like you're muddling through it every step of the way."

"Great," John says dryly.

"Yeah, it's the best thing ever," Jeannie smiles, and John knows she means it.

"You and Caleb ever think of having more?"

Jeannie shrugs. "Maybe. We've been talking about it lately, so."

"That'd be great," John says.

Jeannie takes a sip from her tea. "Yeah, probably," she says, but there's a twinkle in her eye.

"So, um," John says, shifting in his chair as if it's suddenly uncomfortable.

"Here --" Jeannie slides the file of papers she brought over to John. John opens it and looks at just the top of the first few pages.

"It should all be in order," Jeannie says. "Caleb's brother is excellent, and he had another member of his firm look at it, too. It should be airtight."

John blows out a breath. "Thanks. Atlantis would actually be the easy part, but if Earth --"

Jeannie shakes her head. "Even if it's challenged, which I would doubt, there'd be no grounds."

John smiles ruefully. "You don't know my family," he says.

"Yeah, well. _We're_ your family now, and we are lots of things, but nothing as cruel as that."

 _They're his family_. John rubs the back of his neck. "I. Thanks, Jeannie."

Jeannie smiles brightly. "It was my pleasure. Thank _you_ for not letting on to Mer that I knew about you two."

John shrugs. "That was a big thing for him. I thought he should have his moment."

"Well, it was. So thanks," Jeannie looks down, and John is slightly consoled by the fact that even Jeannie Miller sometimes gets overwhelmed by her feelings.

The question is on the tip of John's tongue, but Jeannie beats him there -- sometimes John forgets that Jeannie is a genius, too. "I really am happy for you two, you know."

"Sure," John says easily, sits back in his chair a bit.

"I am." She shrugs. "I did just want Mer to be loved, you know." She pauses, takes a deep breath. "And . . . I saw how you took care of him when he was sick; how hard you fought for him. I know who he kept asking for."

John looks away, out over the ocean.

"I'm just saying . . . maybe I should have seen it sooner. But now that I have . . . " she trails off, and it's only after a moment that John looks back at their table, at her.

Her laugh is shaky and a little wet, but it's a laugh nonetheless. "Oh, dear, I think we've gone into sentimental territory, John."

John answers her laugh with a smile. "Well, we can't have that," he drawls.

Jeannie drinks some more tea, while Scout abandons her firefly in order to fist her hands in Jeannie's hair.

"Baby girl," John says, starting to reach across the table to disentangle his daughter's fists from Jeannie's hair.

Jeannie laughs and bats his hands away. "It's fine -- I'd forgotten that I used to wear my hair up when Madison was born for just this reason."

John sits back down in his chair as Jeannie slowly extricates herself. "Thanks, too, for all the help, Jeannie."

Jeannie waves a dismissive hand in a gesture so like one of Rodney's that John smiles. "Please. It gives me something to do. I enjoy the emails, John. And I don't know what I'd do without my internet chess partner."

John smiles. "Thanks. Just because I can beat you mercilessly . . . you'd think you'd be bitter."

"That last game you got lucky, Sheppard," Jeannie says. "And don't you forget it."

"Yes, ma'am," John says.

They're quiet for a moment, taking in the ocean breeze; the mess is starting to fill out with the early lunch crowd.

John gestures behind him. "I should go -- I really do need to make sure that Ronon doesn't bruise too many Marines beyond repair."

"Sure," Jeannie says. "I get to keep this one, don't I?" She smiles down at Scout and kisses her on the cheek.

"If you want -- there are a couple of ready-made bottles in the mess kitchen; they keep them there for me."

"Hey, do you think they'd mash up some pears, too?" Jeannie asks.

John shrugs. "Probably, if you ask."

Jeannie grins. "I get the feeling that if I ask for anything in her name around here, I'd get it."

John grins back. "Yeah, probably. I should probably start some of that anti-spoiling stuff soon . . ."

Jeannie laughs. "Just let her be loved. Oh, and hey -- why don't you let me keep her overnight tonight?"

John pauses. "Are you sure? You're supposed to be on vacation."

"Please. I'll be doing enough work in the labs that O'Neill is going to feel guilty and offer to cut me a check," Jeannie says wryly. "Besides . . . maybe you and Mer will want some privacy."

John can feel the flush creep up his neck to his face, which is even more embarrassing than just blushing.

Jeannie just laughs.

"Yeah, okay," John agrees. "Thanks." He scoops up the file from the table. "For everything."

Jeannie waves his thanks away. "You're welcome. Now say goodbye to Daddy," she says to Scout, who has climbed to a standing position in Jeannie's lap, Jeannie's fingers in her fists for support.

John leans in and kisses his daughter on the cheek. "Be good," he says. "I'll see you in a little while."

Scout just gurgles in reply.

 

***

True to her word, Jeannie arrives to pick up Scout after dinner, though she doesn't get a chance to leave before Rodney admonishes her not to fill Scout's head with "any of that Disney princess crap."

Jeannie laughs. "We're going to go spend a nice evening with Teyla and Torren."

"Well, okay," Rodney says. "But no orchestrating an arranged marriage."

"McKay," John warns.

"Oh, come on, like the Athosians wouldn't love that . . ."

John cuffs him on the back of the head.

"We're leaving," Jeannie replies, shouldering Scout's overnight bag; John had already set up a portable bassinet in her room.

"Thanks, Jeannie," John says, leaning in to kiss Scout on the cheek.

"My pleasure," Jeannie says, laughing.

"Yes, well." Rodney lifts his hand. "Have a good night."

"You, too, Mer," Jeannie says, opening the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rodney asks, though Jeannie doesn't answer, just laughs as she heads out the door.

Rodney turns to John. "What did she mean by that?"

John rolls his eyes. "Relax, McKay," he says, stepping into Rodney's personal space.

"Oh. _Oh_ ," Rodney says as John's hands come up to grip his biceps.

"Yes, oh," John says, leaning in to kiss Rodney.

When John leans back, they're both breathing hard, and John is gratified when Rodney unconsciously leans in to chase his lips. "Hang on," John says, letting go of Rodney.

"Oh, you are such a tease," Rodney whines a little, standing still in the spot where John left him.

John grins. "Patience, Rodney."

"That's not one of my strong suits, and you know it," Rodney replies, making John laugh.

John returns to where Rodney is standing, a file folder of papers in his hand. "Here," he says, and bites his lip.

Rodney looks at him. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"I mean . . . what? You look nervous. Why do you look nervous?"

"I'm not nervous," John lies.

"Yes you are, you're . . . am I dying?"

" _No_ ," John says.

"Are you -- are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No, _McKay_. I. Just take this," John says, thrusting the folder out toward Rodney.

"What's this?" Rodney asks, taking the file.

"Just -- open it," John says, looking down.

"Oh God, are _you_ dying? That would make sense, that you die from some terminal illness instead of some heroic stunt, talk about irony --"

John drops his head into his hands. "Just open the file, Rodney."

Rodney finally does so, starting to scan and flip through pages. "I -- are these real?"

"Of course they're real, McKay."

"Seriously?"

" _Yes_."

"They're -- these are. They're adoption papers for Scout."

John nods.

"You want me to _adopt_ her?"

"If you don't want to --" John starts.

"I. Of course I -- John?" Rodney manages.

"I just." John sighs. "Well. You know. We can't -- the military." John gestures between them. "I mean, you can't in the U.S. anyway, but I can't at all, because of the Air Force. But if we're." John gestures again. "Us. Well. Then you're her dad, too. So I thought it should be official." John puts his hands in his pockets and waits.

"Are you sure?" Rodney asks.

John just gives him a look.

"I. I guess you are. You had the papers drawn up --"

"Look. If you don't want to. We can forget about it," John says.

Rodney suddenly throws the papers on the ground, and John can feel his heart in his throat, all until Rodney uses his free hands to push John against the wall and kiss him.

"You," Rodney says before leaning in to kiss John again.

"You're an idiot," Rodney moves from John's mouth to his jaw.

"Nice, McKay," John manages, but he's breathing pretty hard, thanks in part to the stinging kisses Rodney is leaving along his jaw.

" _Of course, I want to_ ," Rodney says, mouthing John's earlobe. John shivers. "Do you have any idea how lucky I am?" Rodney asks.

"I'm starting to get an idea," John says.

"I don't think so," Rodney cups John's face in his hands and kisses John hard enough that when he finally breaks away, John's lip feel bruised.

"Yeah, well," John pants as Rodney very deliberately presses their hips together. "I'm pretty lucky, too."

Rodney hooks his fingers into the loops on John's BDUs and pulls him until he's forced to fall on the bed. John scoots and Rodney straddles him, circling his hips until John groans. John's fingers start to scrabble at Rodney's shirt, blunt nails scratching even through the shirt, until Rodney gets the hint and pulls the shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Too many clothes," John says, starting to move his hips in rhythm with Rodney's.

"I concu -- yeah," Rodney manages, lifting the hem of John's shirt up and over John's head.

They manage to undress fairly quickly after that between kisses, though Rodney insists that John leave his dog tags on -- "I. I like them," Rodney says, lifting the tags off of John's chest and sliding them between his fingers until John has to close his eyes and then pull Rodney down for another kiss.

John loves the sweat that's starting to prickle up on Rodney's back, slides his fingertips through it, down either side of Rodney's spine while Rodney mouths at his collarbone. A lift of John's hips slides their cocks together, slow and dirty; he mouths the shell of Rodney's ear and Rodney shudders. John can feel Rodney's toes curl against his ankle. John lets go of Rodney's ear with a soft, wet pop, and whispers into it instead. "I want you to fuck me," he whispers.

Rodney pulls back, propping himself on his hands so he looms over John. "I." His eyes are almost comically wide, big and blue, and John has to smile.

"I. We've never done that before," Rodney whispers.

John squirms a little, and they both have to suck in a breath as they slide together again. "Well. Scout's always here," he manages.

Rodney seems to think about that for a minute, as if he's running through his mental catalog of their sexual encounters. "You're going to have to put in for bigger quarters," he says.

"Yeah," John says, and pulls Rodney back down for a short, hard kiss. "Are you --"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, _yes_ ," Rodney says, leaning back on his heels.

John pants, his breath harsh in the quiet of the room. "There's -- in the nightstand. Second drawer."

"Yeah," Rodney says, reaching over and opening the drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube.

"Oh," John groans when he sees it in Rodney's hand. He has to pull several deep breaths not to come right then and there, the very _idea_ of Rodney fucking him too much. He feels a hand on his stomach and opens his eyes to see Rodney hovering above him.

"Stay with me, John," Rodney says, rubbing slow circles on John's stomach.

"Always," John manages, breathing hard.

"Jesus," Rodney says, kissing John quickly before starting to slick up his fingers.

"Oh, God," John says as Rodney pushes a finger in, slowly. It's very slick and John can't help but clench down around it, making Rodney moan. Rodney slowly pushes John's legs up,bending them at the knee, smoothing his hands over the shaking muscles in John's inner thighs.

"Shhhh, hey," Rodney mumbles, settling between John's legs and then pushing his finger in again, making a circle with the pad of his finger. When John's shaking all over, Rodney pushes a second finger in.

" _Rodney_."

Rodney pushes his fingers in a little further, and sweat prickles on John's thighs. Rodney blows out a breath, slowly, slowly withdrawing his fingers until John's basically begging. Rodney slicks his fingers up again until John husks, "Don't. Just. Just do it."

Rodney hesitates.

" _McKay_."

That seems to do it; before John really even processes what is happening Rodney is pushing his legs just a little bit farther apart. When Rodney starts to push in, it's slow, slow, _too slow_ , everything's too slow, so John grits his teeth and pushes back, urging Rodney to go ahead, go _faster_. Rodney stops for a minute, panting, but seems to get the hint; he pushes in, hard and full, all the way, and John breathes in sharply through his nose.

"Are you --" Rodney starts, but John moves his hands to Rodney's shoulders and grips tightly and nods his head. "Because I don't think I --"

John's right heel digs into the mattress. "Just _go_ , Rodney. What, you can't hack it? Too much for you? You can do better than that," he says through his teeth, his own erection bumping against his stomach as Rodney pulls out and then pushes in again. " _God_."

Rodney wraps his hand around John's cock. "Trash talking? Really?" he manages.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"God, yes," Rodney says, pumping John's cock in time to his own thrusts as best he can.

John's trying to find a grip, feels like he's free-floating between Rodney's cock inside of him and Rodney's hand on his cock. He flexes his fingers on Rodney's shoulders, but it's not enough, it's not enough, so he wraps both arms around Rodney, just trying to hold on. He comes when Rodney twists his hand just to try to get a better grip now that they're so close together, his feet suddenly trying to find purchase on the sheets.

When he comes back to himself, he's still wrapped around Rodney and Rodney's forehead is pressed to his; Rodney's thrusts have become faster, more erratic, and John knows he must be close. He kisses Rodney softly, barely having to lift his head off the pillow to do so. Rodney pushes in again, then once more, and then he goes abruptly still before shuddering head to toe and collapsing on top of John. John takes the weight, breathing into Rodney's ear.

Eventually Rodney rolls to the side, pillowing his head on John's shoulder. They're both quiet for a moment, John's arm underneath Rodney's shoulders, Rodney's leg slung over John's.

"Definitely bigger quarters," Rodney says.

John laughs, feeling like he's flying.

 

***

 

They meet Jeannie in the mess the next morning for breakfast. Teyla and Ronon are with her, all three chatting amicably as John and Rodney sit down. Scout's in a baby carrier in the seat next to Jeannie, and John goes over and lifts her out, smiling at her.

"I take it she's still a free agent?" John says as he sits down, kissing the baby on the top of the head.

Jeannie grins. "As far as I know," she says, taking a bit of her bagel.

"A free agent?" Teyla asks.

"Rodney's afraid you're going to arrange a marriage with Torren," John explains.

Teyla raises an eyebrow. "That might . . . solidify the alliance between our people," she says thoughtfully.

Ronon suddenly becomes very interested in his eggs, trying to hide his smile in his plate.

Rodney's mouth is a perfect 'o'. "You can't -- I mean, I understand how that could be, the anthropologists have certainly gone on long enough at me in their briefings that I know that some cultures in Pegasus do set up those kinds of political marriages. But I didn't think the Athosians did. I mean, if they did, wouldn't you --"

"Wouldn't I, what, Rodney?" Teyla asks.

"Wouldn't you have been married off a long time ago to some backwater alliance, popping out heirs? I mean, long before you and Kanaan . . . and you had Torren." Rodney snaps his fingers. "Unless you and Kanaan _are_ some kind of arranged alliance between families within a culture, I'm told that happens, too --"

"McKay," John says, raising an eyebrow at Rodney.

But by this time Teyla's smiling. "Rodney, I was merely teasing you. My people do not arrange unions. I certainly would not seek to arrange one for my son."

"Oh." Rodney pauses. "Well, why not? Scout is very --"

Ronon and Jeannie bark out laughs at the same time.

John raises an eyebrow. "If you'd stop prostituting my daughter out, that would be great."

"I'm not," Rodney protests. "Scout's just --" Rodney's chin lifts. "She's very special, that's all," he finishes, passing his hand over her head and smiling at her.

John smiles, has to look down. "Yes, yes she is," he says. He reaches down next to his chair and pulls the folder of signed adoption papers out of Rodney's laptop case. He slides the folder across the table to Jeannie, who smiles at him broadly.

"Very special," John agrees, starting in on his breakfast.


End file.
